Why Kaito?
by senshi moon
Summary: Kaito left some valuable memories for the people around him...


**Okay! So I can see that everyone is depressed about our beloved duellist (So am I) and writing stories about him and all that stuff. I am here to join the bandwagon and also write something in his honor. This is going to be very tough for me considering that I've only known him for 20 episodes while you guys have known him about 120. That's 100 more...Well, this story will go along with the song "Love & Truth" by Yui. So you guys can play the song while you read if you want. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or "Love & Truth" or the english lyrics translation.**

* * *

**_In the immutability of time, I've been left to thought.  
I have yet to find your feelings in this vacant heart._**

Hey nii-san? Do you remember that time when we chased that butterfly? When I caught that butterfly, I wanted to keep it. But you disagreed with me...

"Why can't I keep it nii-san?"

"Because Haruto...Living creatures need to be free. They need to be able to spread their wings and fly to new heights, to new places...to live their lives..."

I may have nodded my head, but I really didn't understand what you meant...

**_Although my feelings are caught in an unending loop,_**  
**_I seem to never be able to paint that same picture again._**

But now...I think I now what you meant... They need to be free...Just like you did nii-san! You wanted to escape Heartland to fly to new places...to live your life...to not be tied down...Thanks to Yuma-san...You were able to be free...But right now nii-san...I think you became more free than what you asked for...

Nii-san...Where are you?! It's not the same without you...I won't be able to live without you...Come back...Come back...

**_Listening to this "love song", I gaze upon that profile,_**  
**_I want to know you more... if only we had spent more time together._**

Kaito. I am deeply sorry for all I have put you through...I remember once you told me that you wished to repent for the "sins" you have done as a Number Hunter...I knew exactly what you meant.

"Kaito! Listen to me! You don't need to go that far for what you have-...for what I put you through!"

You did something unexpected...You smiled at me. "Outo-san...That's my problem...I'll do something about it later...But now...the Barians are the top priority...When we defeat them, then we can talk..."

I smiled when I saw your smile... My son... Why couldn't we have spent more time together?! All I did as soon as your mom died was work and work! You had no choice but to build Orbital and take care of Haruto...I was really never there for you guys! Oh how I regret that! Kaito...

I want to spend more time with you...This is not your time to go...It just isn't!

**_Regardless of how lonely it gets, I still want to see you..._**  
**_I have no need for reasons to feel this way,_**  
**_But I can see when we have reached a point where return is no longer possible._**

Kaito...My greatest rival...How dare you lay there in a pity state?! How dare you suffocate after you defeated me?! You defeated me...so stand up! You should be walking with pride! Pride that you defeated the Galaxy Eyes Master! So don't just lay down, stand up! Many people are waiting for you...Waiting for your return!

"Stop laying down Kaito...Go to them...So STAND UP! KAITO!"

**_In this manner then, would all these memories come to be forgotten?_**  
**_My trapped feelings shone out a glimmer of light from the depths of my tears._**

I'll never forget the first duel we had. That's when I declared you my greatest rival! My rivals don't just suffocate after they've won! They stand up and keep on walking foward to find other challenges...! But...I guess that wasn't just possible was it...?

**_Listening to this "love song", seeing beyond that profile,_**  
**_I know that there is another_**  
**_Whose eyes are set on you._**

Kaito...KAITO! Don't die...Don't die! You still have a lot to do! What about Haruto?! You still need to take care of him... And your father?! What about him...You guys still need to mend the loose ties! Hey! Listen to me! You are my strong friend! You were once my enemy...But then you became my greatest friend! My goal is to one day beat you! So you can't die now! You just can't! You need to-

"Yuma...Please take care of my family..."

"Kaito...You-"

"Please...Please..."

**_Singing this song of faith, I ask for wings_**  
**_To help me make a vow._**  
**_A vow to accept my past for what it is... for all it is._**

Where am I? A...bright place?...Heaven...? No...That's not possible. For all the sins I've done, I don't deserve heaven. Unless...they are accepting me despite my past...But why...? If I were them, I would have sent me down already...so...

"Do you want to die...?"

I think for a moment. Do I really want to die? "...Ye-" I stop myself. No. Not yet. I still have an abundance to do...But if dying is the way I can repent...then I'll go for it... "Yes."

"You do. I can feel it... But it's not your time yet..."

I look up in surprise. "What?"

"Don Thousand still needs to be defeated, and Yuma needs your help to defeat him..."

"Yuma is fine-"

"Don't tell us something that you know is not true. Yuma will need all of his friends by his side. Whether they are in spirit or in physical form..."

I turn around and see Yuma duelling Don Thousand... "Yuma..." I turn back around to them. "Fine then...grant me favor..."

They smirk. "As you wish..."

**_Humming this "love song", I want to touch that smile,_**  
**_But I can see that there is someone_**  
**_Whose eyes follow you._**

"Yuma!" Yuma, Kotori, and Astral turn around to see me.

Yuma gasps and screams with happiness, "KAITO!" Kotori and Astral look shocked that I suddenly appeared.

I smile at him. "You can do it...Defeat Don Thousand! I'm here...Along with everyone who has helped you fight along your path!"

He smiles and focuses back on his duel with Don Thousand. "Yeah! Don Thousand! Prepare to be defeated! I have all of my friends backing me up no matter where they are right now!"

I nod. "That's the way Yuma...That's the way..." I say as I disappear.

**_In this unceasing "love song"..._**  
**_If only we had more time together..._**  
**_...an unceasing ...love ...and truth_**

Haruto...Outo-san...Yuma...Everyone...Thank you for everything...

* * *

**Well? Did I get some of them right? Or was this not exactly like them that it was terrible? Yeah...I probably deserved being yelled at...Some events didn't really happen, well at least I don't think so...I hope you guys like it...I believe he's going to come back...I mean, it IS Yu-Gi-Oh! It'll be kind of messed up if they don't bring him back...That should be it...You guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
